No volveré a perderte
by Romanceheroine
Summary: Naruto y Sakura viven una vida perfecta cada quien son su respectivas parejas, sin embargo no son del todo felices, ¿Qué pasara si ocurre un recuentro entre los dos? ¿Habrán olvidado sus sentimientos?


Hola espero disfruten mi Fanfic , es un Fanfic 100% Narusaku , esta ubicado despues del capitulo 700 de Naruto, es Ranking M para futuros capítulos Disfrútenlo.

Los Personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen si no al creador Masashi Kishimoto.

Capítulo 1. Tienes una frente muy amplia que me dan ganas de besarla.

Naruto uzumaki el séptimo Hokage tenía una vida que muchos podrían envidiar , tenía al rango ninja más alto de todos, una familia perfecta, una hermosa esposa y dos hijos cariñosos o al menos era lo que cualquier habitante de la aldea de la hoja pensaba del Hokage, no podrían estar más lejos de la verdad.

Naruto estaba todos los días sumergido en trabajo y apenas tenía tiempo para su familia su esposa era muy paciente con el pero sus hijos eran otra cosa, en especial Boruto su hijo mayor que desde que era Hokage parecía haberse revelado contra él. Nada parecía relajar ni alegrar al Uzumaki, tanto trabajo lo consumía cuando llegaba a su casa siempre solía quedarse dormido y apenas hablaba con su esposa e hijos, Naruto estaba feliz al principio con su nueva vida pero al pasar los meses comenzó a perder interés, algo le faltaba a su vida y parecía que cada día que intentaba hacer feliz a los suyos fracasaba sintiéndose mal por no tener mucho tiempo pasa sus hijos y por a veces pasar de su esposa sin embargo Naruto seguía intentando con todas sus fuerzas hacerlos felices y ser feliz pero en el fondo sabía que la razón por la cual no era feliz era porque el no amaba como debería a su esposa , en el corazón de Naruto solo había existo una chica pero era una mujer que jamás seria de el por lo que había renunciado a ella y decidido dar su vida entera a otra y aun que ahora el sentía amar a su esposa sabía que siempre tendría esa pequeña espina en su corazón y ahora existían motivos más grandes para estar con ella, sus hijos.

Una tarde en Konoha la jordana de Naruto llegaba a su fin , preparaba sus cosas para irse cuando justo en ese momento entro su consejero Shikamaru Nara.

-Hokage-Sama no pensara irse temprano le recuerdo que es el último día del mes cuando debe revisar los gastos del Hospital de Konoha y claro escuchar las propuestas de la jefa del Hospital

-Shikamaru te he dicho que no tienes por qué hablarme de Hokage, por cierto ¿has dicho Jefa? Hace un mes justamente tuve esta reunión y el jefe era un Jounin importante de Konoha.

-No me digas que lo has olvidado Sakura regreso de su retiro temporal hace meses y ya volvió a obtener el puesto de Jefe por la renuncia del actual, te deje los papeles del cambio de jefe el otro día.

Los ojos de Naruto se abrieron como plato al oir ese nombre, Sakura había vuelto a ser la jefa del Hospital hace años que no lo era renuncio justo al tener a su Hija Sarada y Naruto no era el Hokage por lo que jamas tuvo esas citas de trabajo con ella, pero lo que lo sorprendia no era el hecho de no supiera como llevar esa junta con ella si no que habían pasado años desde que Naruto y Sakura estaban a solas y mucho tiempo desde que tendrían una posible conversación que fuera un poco más que un saludo a distancia cuando el caminaba con su esposa , hace meses incluso que Naruto no había visto a Sakura ella estaba muy ocupada con su Hija y con Sasuke suponía Naruto , el solo hecho de imaginar que la volvería a verla más de tres segundos frente a él y tendrían que tener una conversación un poco más importante que las que solían tener hace anos lo ponía muy nervioso y bastante incomodo sin embargo algo débilmente se ilumino en su interior vería a Sakura a la chica que le quito el sueño mucho tiempo a la chica que amo más que a nadie y de la que tuvo que renunciar le dolía pero también había una mezcla de emoción muy fuerte que trato de disimular frente a Shikamaru.

Tienes razón lo olvide por completo, tendré la junta con Sakura gracias por recordarme te pido que dejes la puerta abierta al salir- dijo desviando la mirada mientras encendía su computadora para no demostrar la ligera emoción en su rostro.

Shikamaru salió de la habitación asintiendo , no pasaron ni diez minutos cuando Naruto escucho unos pasos por el pasillo, siguió fingiendo concentración en su computadora mientras la perilla de la puerta era movida por la mano de una mujer que entraba a la habitación.

Naruto movió sus ojos rápidamente y no pudo evitar sonreír al ver a quien estaba frente a el una chica pelirosa bastante hermosa , su amiga Sakura.

-Sakura-Chan! Me alegro mucho verte – dijo Naruto sin disimular para nada su sonrisa, la verdad si estaba feliz era su amiga después de todo.

Sakura sonrió al instante, vestía su lindo pantalón pegado blanco , su ropa característica roja y unos hermosos tacones semi altos que la hacían verse bastante hermosa a pesar de la edad , Naruto me alegra tanto verte – Le dijo Sakura sonriéndole.

Debes decirme Hokage-Sama – le dijo Naruto riendo y señalando con su mano un asiento

Sin embargo Sakura no se sentó se quedó viendo como Naruto la invitaba a sentarse sin siquiera acercarse y se entristeció sin embargo estaba feliz porque habían pasado meses sin verlo ni hablarle y por primera vez en mucho tiempo había escuchado un Sakura-Chan de su parte tal vez se le había salido ya que Naruto después de casarse con Hinata jamás se refirió a ella como Sakura-Chan ni siquiera por su nombre simplemente solo la Saludaba y ya ella entendió que Naruto tomara su distancia y jamás le reprocharía nada sobre eso porque ella tampoco hablaba mucho con él y cuando se casó con Sasuke dio por perdida esa amistad con Naruto pero aun asi extrañamente le había hecho falta oír ese Sakura-Chan que solo él le decía. Finalmente Sakura tomo su asiento y saco una carpeta de una bolsa que traía.

Aquí está todo Hokage-Sama, los gastos del hospital y mi propuesta de una academia dedicada a los ninjas médicos ya que las enfermedades avanzan grandemente con las nuevas tecnologías y necesitamos nuevos ninjas médicos, también

-Sakura-Chan tranquila era una broma sobre decirme Hokage –Sama, sobre los papeles los checare ahora mismo y sobre tu petición creo que si necesitamos nuevos ninjas médicos las enfermedades avanzan necesitaremos trabajar mucho para crear un nuevo edificio dedicado a la academia pero acepto tu propuesta todo para una vieja Amiga – interrumpió Naruto.

Sakura sonrió ligeramente Naruto seguía siendo el mismo con ella un impulsivo –Gracias Naruto no has cambiado nada, pero no te lo tomes tan a la ligera observa los documentos describí detalladamente los posibles presupuestos de la nueva academia y claro mapas de como seria pero necesito una planeación más específica y si es aprobado por ti necesitare mucha de tu ayuda

Está bien los revisaremos detalladamente tenemos toda la noche de ser necesario- dijo Naruto abriendo la carpeta.

Pasaron varias horas y Naruto y Sakura discutieron el nuevo proyecto Naruto lo aprobó dándole apoyo financiero pero sugirió empezar en dos días y además la supervisaría para la construcción diseño y modificarían juntos las ideas para la construcción de la nueva academia ambos serian así como los líderes y Naruto como Hokage brindaría todo su apoyo para ayudar a la aldea y claro tendrían que buscar obtener muchos beneficios de esta nueva academia. El tiempo paso y el tema comenzó a desviarse Naruto comenzó con un simple como te ha ido para Sakura al ver el interés de Naruto también lo cuestiono y terminaron contándose sus anécdotas de años y como los trataba vida incluso Sakura escapo un te he echado de menos disfrazado de amistad que Naruto correspondió también con ese toque, pronto las horas pasaron y Sakura noto el paso del tiempo

Naruto me alegro mucho de que estés tan bien y de que hayamos logrado conformar este proyecto pero ya es muy noche lo siento tanto te quite mucho tiempo.

-Tranquila Sakura-Chan Hinata y los niños se duermen cuando no llego estarán bien pero ¿ y tú Acaso Sarada no estará sola y despierta?

-Tranquilo Naruto Sarada esta con mis padres esta noche está muy bien ,y me alegra saber que nos era molestia tu tardanza en tu casa estaba preocupada por Hinata y tus hijos – dijo Sakura que no dejaba de pensar en que Naruto a solas le había vuelto a decir Sakura-Chan y en lo mucho que se la estaba pasando bien .

-Creo que no hemos cenado – Dijo naruto sacando dos ramens instantáneos de escritorio, calentó agua y le sirvió a Sakura.

Solo comes ramen Naruto haces muy mal debes comer algo bueno siendo el Hokage Naruto, deberías tomarte el tiempo de tener algo más decente en tu escritorio pero bueno que se le va a hacer.

-Casi no tengo tiempo – le contesto prestando atención a su ramen mientras ella sin repoche por el hambre comenzaba el suyo, Naruto pensó que Sakura realmente se preocupaba por él ni Hinata lo rega;aba por comer solo Ramen, incluso le recordó las palabras de su madre de comer algo decente por lo que le costó incluso llevarse el ramen a la boca.

Ambos terminaron de comer para levantarse y dar por finalizada esa reunión, Sakura se adelantó a Naruto mintras este cerraba. Naruto alcanzo rápidamente a Sakura ella levanto una mano para despedirse de Naruto pero el no soporto más la idea de tenerla así tan fríamente y se lanzó a abrazarla.

Sé que no hemos hablado en mucho tiempo y todo es muy incómodo Sakura-Chan pero siempre extraño tu amistad me dio mucho gusto hablarte – le susurro Naruto al odio mientras la abrazaba, Sakura se sonrojo por el abrazo Naruto sin embargo solo se limitó a sonreír internamente y no se movió para nada.

-Así que Seamos amigos nuevamente Sakura-Chan sé que no debí alejarme mucho de ti y Sasuke pero es cuestión de crecer , me sentí feliz al hablar de tu vida y la vida – le dijo separándose del abrazo y dedicándole una mirada a Sakura.

Está bien Naruto yo también me aleje un poco es normal así que no te preocupes, pasa buenas noches – le dijo Sakura yéndose del lado de Naruto.

Espera Sakura-Chan! No puedes ir por ahí sola déjame acompañarte a tu casa a menos que Sasuke vaya a pasar por ti.

No creo que eso pase el por ahora está de viaje pero está bien te dejare acompañarme está un poco solo por aquí- dijo Sakura un poco triste. –

Naruto se puso a lado de Sakura sin decir nada por lo que ella acaba de decir , Sasuke lejos de ella y su hija como podía pasar eso aun que ya no era tan novedad Naruto pensó que al tener una hija él nunca se iría de su lado así que siguió caminando con ella , Naruto no podía dejar de pensar en Sakura en lo feliz que lo hacia esa simple caminata lo comprendido que se sentía solitario y realmente ocupado , recordó todo lo que sentía por Sakura al caminar con ella sin decir una palabra en que ella le robaba el aliento solo con una mriada con su sola presencia, Naruto no sabía que lo invadia había extra;ado mucho a su amiga pero algo lo hacía querer estar con ella, seria acaso que no la había dejado de amar, al pensar esto naruto sacudió sus pensamientos no podía ser estab sonrojándose por ella, la miraba muy hermosa y se ponía nervioso sus sentimientos salían a flote y no le gustaba sentir eso, estaba casado como podía pensar en otra, aunque en el fondo el sabía que pensaba mucho más en Sakura de lo que debería quizás porque nunca fue suya y jamas lo sería también recordó a Sasuke y se llenó de rabia al saber que ella era muy feliz con el lo que jamas podría haber sido con él.

Al llegar a casa de la Haruno el Uzumaki la acompaño a la entrada. Gracias Naruto mañana tengo que ir temprano por mi hija así que iré a dormirme descansa saludame a Hinata y a los niños aunque sea por la mañana. – Dijo Sakura aputno de entrar en su casa sin embargo Naruto la detuvo tomándola del brazo iba a decirle a Sakura buenas noches cuando noto que algo dentro de él lo llamo a hacer lo inimaginable él no se imaginaba en esa situación y jamás pensó que verla ahí con poca luz por la noche con esos ojos verdes hermosos, ese cabello rosado tan bonito y esa frente que le daban ganas de besarla y justo estaba haciéndolo besando esa frente que lo había llevado a esa acción con solo verla.

-Tienes una frente muy amplia que me dan ganas de besarla – le dijo al terminar de dedicar un beso a esa frente.

Sakura abrió los ojos de una manera demasiado sorpresiva, antes que pudiera decir algo sobre esas palabras Naruto se había abalanzado sobre los labios de la Haruno.

Era el aquella vez - fue lo único que Sakura pudo pensar antes de sin darse cuenta caer ante Naruto y cerrar sus ojos en aquel beso.

En el próximo capitulo se profundizaran los sentimientos de Sakura hacia Naruto en todos esos años, decidan ustedes no se si introducir un lemon el proximo capitulo o esperarme hasta otros.


End file.
